MichaelTheFox
MichaelTheFox is a channel on YouTube whose owner is the editor of zu-gaming videos. It is now devoted strictly to YouTube Poops but once had gaming videos in late 2015. It began on September 6, 2015 but videos from then to December 29, 2015, have been deleted. Michael once used Windows Movie Maker but is now using Sony Vegas Movie Studio 13 to make his movies with results that have been described by many as astonishing. His Zootopia videos in particular have been popular, with many being viewed hundreds or even thousands of times. Over the months his channel has existed, many a YouTuber has subscribed to his channel; as of February 18, 2017, he has 119 subscribers. History MichaelTheFox created his channel in early September 2015. He began wanting to make his channel strictly about gaming. So from September 12 to December, he made nothing but gaming videos (occasionally with friends). Gaming and Reviews His channel's focus changed in December, when he saw many different online critics tackle horrible Christmas specials and one that was particularly ridiculed was Frosty Returns, a special that was always his favorite. So he made a vow to make a review of him explaining why he thought the special shouldn't be hated and his opinions on it. This lead to a gain in subs as people enjoyed these videos better than his gaming videos. This lead to the creation of the Triple Review Special. He reviewed in particular, Biogodz's Bio and Al's Christmas Special, the popular film, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and the 1966 Rankin-Bass animated holiday special, Cricket on The Hearth. It received pretty average ratings by his subs. The Start of YouTube Poop Before making the Triple Review Special, he wanted to try his hand at making YTPs. He was still struggling at Movie Maker but still came out with 3 YTPs. There names being, Mario and Weegee Go To A Furry's Christmas Party That Uses Filler and Twirl Effects for Decorations, YTP Deleted Scenes, and Pikachu Gets Interrupted By Veggietales (all have been remade on his channel in a way). The Big Takedown Around New Year's Eve 2015, he decided that his gaming videos and his reviews contained too much potentially identifying information to keep on YouTube, so in an effort to start off with a clean slate for 2016, he deleted all of his existing videos (no backups were saved either, so they are considered lost media). He has given permission for people to look for them but not reupload them. Copyright Issues See main article: PooZopia On June 21, 2016 he uploaded part two of PooZopia to his channel. The same day, he was met with a takedown due to copyright. Disney claimed copyright to most of the video and a different company claimed revenues on all the audio. Eventually the video was restored. (This is similar to a previous incident concerning famous YTPer aXis; however, the PooZopia incident was much less egregious because in his case aXis uploaded a full episode of Tom and Jerry.) On September 4, 2016 the last round of YTP Tennis with KingNothing1 Ha was blocked worldwide due to a copyright claim from the makers of the song "Just One Last Time" by David Guetta. The video was subsequently reuploaded with a different song replacing "Just One Last Time". Similarly to the last incident, Michael uploaded a video concerning the copyright claim afterward initially entitled "More Copyright Bullcrap...." and later retitled "The Original Version Of The Last Round of the Tennis Cant be Viewed on YouTube" after the video was reuploaded.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLPYjMW5u2Y Streaming On February 4, 2017 Michael made his first livestream. He has streamed several times since; over the course of the streams, he has talked with friends on Skype and Discord, watched countless YouTube videos via requests in the stream chat, played Flash games, and worked on videos for his channel. Major YTP series * Furries Experiment With * Zootopia ** PooZopia * The Truth Being There Is No Zootopia In This Video * Miscellaneous furry videos * YTP Tennis with KingNothing1 Ha Social media accounts Tumblr: http://michaelthefox.tumblr.com/ (The blog's actual name is witty blog name here) SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-530416972 References